24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Summary Keith Palmer takes matters into his own hands and arranges a meeting with Carl Webb. The safehouse where Teri and Kim Bauer are at is attacked. Jack Bauer and George Mason try and convince Elizabeth Nash to help in their plans. Episode Guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate, my wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm on the day of the California Presidental Primary. 03:00:00 Robert Ellis is being killed by an assassin as Jack Bauer calls for him on the other end of the line. The assassin takes all forms of identification from Ellis, as Jack yells for Bob to pick up the phone. The assassin turns off the phone as he is leaving the bathroom. Bauer calls the number back, and it goes stright to Ellis' voicemail. Bauer figures out what has happened, the Drazens have killed Ellis. Bauer talks himself out of panicing, and calls CTU New Orleans and asks for Agent Watson. Bauer tells Watson that there is a floating NSA operitive in the area who just had something terrible happen to him. He gives him an address and wants him to check Ellis out. Milo Pressman walks into the room and tells Jack that he has the information on the three backup assassins. Milo points out that one of the men is Alexis Drazen, Victor Drazen's son. At that moment, Alexis gets a phone call from Elizabeth Nash, who tells him that Senator David Palmer decided not to leave town. Drazen says they can meet up again at 4:30. At the safe house, CTU agents are standing guard, and Ted Paulson and Agent Breeher are all clear at the moment. The phone starts to ring. 03:05:23 Paulson answers the phone as Teri Bauer tries to sleep but can't. Jack's on the phone and wants to talk to Teri. Jack wants to know if there's something she needs to tell him, and Teri says she needs to talk to him, but now is not the time. Jack says he's at CTU if she needs him, and they say goodbye. 03:06:51 David Palmer enters a room where Aaron Pierce is conducting a breifing. Sherry Palmer says that he's just in time--Jack just sent over photos. Aaron puts up the photos of the three shooters, the last being Alexis. Nash sees this and starts to look worried. She walks out of the room and seems flustered. Palmer comes up to Nash and asks her what's wrong. Kim Bauer is still being debriefed. Nina Myers is asking about Rick Allen, and Kim is defending him. Nina says that he's still a fugitive, and tells Kim that hiding him is a very serious crime. Kim claims she doesn't know where he is, but does know that he helped them escape. Nina starts to explain Stockholm Syndrome, but Kim insists that Rick isn't a kidnapper. Teri walks in and says she's ready to finish whenever Nina's done. Nina tells Kim to take a break. Teri sits down and tells Nina she won't hold the fact that she slept with Jack when Jack and Teri were seperated against her. Nina tries to get Teri to tell her what Kim is withholding, but Teri insists that, while there may have been an inital attraction, Kim would tell Nina anything if she knew. Nina asks if she's sure about that, and Teri responds "It's my daughter, I think I know her better than you." At CTU Bauer's phone rings. David Palmer is calling to say that Nash recognized Alexis. Bauer wants to know if she knows where Alexis is right now, and Palmer says they have a relationship. He says she's pretty shaken up, but wants to help. Jack says he's going to send a helicopter over to pick up Nash. Palmer asks about Ellis, and Jack tells him that, for now, they have to assume Ellis is dead. Palmer seems very concerned, and asks to be kept posted. Bauer hangs up and asks Milo to get him chopper command. 03:15:49 Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Special Guest Star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest Starring * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Reon Shannon as Keith Palmer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash * Kevin Ramsey as Agent Ted Paulson * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Pauley Perrette as Tanya * Navi Rawat as Melanie Co-Starring * Sam Ayers as Agent Breeher Day 116 116